mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Hogaraka
|username = Oof the Magnificent #8297 |type = Player Character |status = Active |hero_name = N/A |age = 15 |birthday = August 5th |gender = Male |height = 5'4" |weight = 121lbs |blood_type = O- |ethinicity = Japan |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = U.A. High School |school_year = First Year |quirk_name = Radiant Dawn |description = 1 }} Appearance General Appearance Standing at 5'4", Kenji has a fairly lean figure, with pale skin. His messy dark hair is fairly long in length, stopping just short email what of covering his sharp blue eyes. Generally, Kenji wears a simple blue hoodie over a pink T-shirt and a pair of black jeans with chains on the side, with a white jacket with big pockets and various decorations on it and a fingerless pair of black gloves. Costumed Appearance This is where you would describe what your character's hero costume looks like. Personality Kenji could quite accurately be described as a pocket rocket; he's loud and energetic, with emotions that change by the flick of a switch and burn like a raging fire. He gives his all in everything he does, not particularly seeing the point in not doing so. Kenji is also an avid fan of comics, heroes, games and the like, often able to talk about such topics for lengthy periods, especially when talking with another fan. Character Background Throughout Kenji's childhood, his parents have been apart; his dad was a villain who, despite wanting to become a better person, continued to fall back into crime. Shortly after Kenji was born, he decided the best thing to do was to hand himself over to the authorities. Raised by a single mother, Kenji's family lived fairly comfortably - nothing particularly glamourous, but not poverty-stricken either. Due to being born and raised in Musutafu, Kenji witnessed heroes and villains fight, and watched people on both sides rise and fall. The combination of the constant awe these heroes instilled in him, combined with a desire to help people like his father, were the motivation for him to apply for U.A. High. Aspects # Prone to Mood Swings # Empathetic # Nerdy Stat Points Quirk Radiant Dawn This quirk allows the user to create light and manipulate either it, or pre-existing light, into a solid form. At his current skill with his quirk, Kenji can only shape light into lasers that possess concussive force. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval.